


Vamos ao zoológico

by Mindiangrowl



Series: Felizes Para Sempre [4]
Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindiangrowl/pseuds/Mindiangrowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny e Mindy levam os filhos numa saída da família para o Zoo. Se passa no meu universo Vivendo felizes para sempre, mas escrito para a operação água tônica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vamos ao zoológico

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é minha terceira e última submissão para a incrível operação água tônica desafio fofo, tem um referência a “Giant Mechanical man” em que Chris Messina estrela e é um dos meus filmes independentes favoritos, se você não viu ainda e tem Netflix, o que está esperando haha, aproveite. Como sempre um agradecimento especial para minha adorável editora Robin, por fazer lógica gramatical com as minhas palavras, você pode segui-la no seu tumblr como redrobin2175.  
> -MG

A primeira vez que eles foram para o zoológico, os gêmeos tinham um ano de idade e foi um desastre absoluto. Chloe não parava de chorar enquanto Robbie estava assustado com os animais e se recusou a sair do carrinho. Para piorar a situação Mindy (ou Danny, se vocêperguntar para Mindy) esqueceu de colocar seus lanches na mochila. Depois de uma hora, Mindy e Danny decidiram desistir e voltar para casa. Eles resolveram dar outra chance ao zoológico quando os gêmeos fossem mais velhos.

Dessa vez os gêmeos estavam com quase cinco e Mindy com cinco meses de gravidez do terceiro filho. Chloe e Robbie não paravam de correr e, com Mindy grávida, Danny ficava responsável por ir atrás deles.“Disse que devíamos ter comprado aquelas mochilas-coleiras." Mindy falou enquanto Danny agarrou os gêmeos que tentavam correr. Eles estavam se mexendo nos braços de Danny. "Papai, queremos ver os elefantes!" Chloe disse manhosa. Ela não estava feliz por seu pai estar interferindo em sua missão de ver os elefantes. Com quase cinco anos, Chloe era uma criança muito determinada, tão determinada que às vezes ela se metia em problemas. Robbie cresceu protetor de sua irmãentão para onde quer que ela fosse ele não estava muito atrás. Danny uma vez o falou que irmãos sempre tinham que tomar conta de suas irmãs e Robbie entendeu que não devia deixar sua irmãsozinha. “Eles são crianças, não cachorros. Eu me recuso a colocar coleira nos meus filhos.” Danny disse para Mindy enquanto colocava os gêmeos no chão.

"Escutem. Vocês dois vão pegar na minha mão e não vão largar. Não vai ter mais correria ou vamos para casa, entendido?" Danny disse severamente.

"Sim, papai.” Os gêmeos disseram acenando com a cabeça.

"Danny, estou faminta. Quero um cachorro quente." disse Mindy.

"Papai, posso pegar um suco?" perguntou Chloe.

“Quero um cachorro quente também." disse Robbie.

“Certo, certo, vamos comer algo.” disse Danny, segurando a mão de Robbie com a sua esquerda e a de Chloe com a direita.

A família andou atéuma barraquinha próxima, bem, na verdade, Mindy cambaleava. Danny organizou os pedidos e pediu os cachorros quentes, pedindo um para Chloe também, quem ele sabia que iria querer um quando cheirasse o de sua mãe e seu irmão.

“Então serão três cachorros quentes e um pedaço de pizza.” Danny disse ao caixa.

“Não esqueça meu suco.” disse Chloe.

“Certo e um desses sucos no gorila.” Danny disse se referindo a um copo roxo com um canudo no formato de gorila.

“Posso ter dois?" disse Chloe.

“Quanto custa?" perguntou Danny.

"Seis dólares.” o caixa respondeu.

"Por uma coisinha pequena com suco? Não, não, não, nós vamos ficar com um. Vocêpode dividir com seu irmão. Provavelmente não énem suco de verdade, sóuma água artificial saborosa com xarope de milho. Sim, nós definitivamente vamos ficar sócom um.” disse Danny, pegando sua carteira.

“Isso daráquarenta dólares." o caixa disse. Danny resmungou algo sobre preços criminais e balançou a cabeça enquanto dava ao caixa duas notas de vinte.

"Danny, somos médicos. Podemos pagar quarenta dólares.” Mindy disse enquanto caminhavam com a comida para uma mesa.

“Sem suco atécomer alguma coisa, Chlo." Danny disse enquanto eles sentavam na mesa.

“Mas não estou com fome.” Chloe disse manhosa.

“Vou comer isso" Robbie disse, jáno meio de seu cachorro quente.

"Não. Vocênão come, vocênão toma suco.” Danny disse rigoroso.

"Chloe, coma um pouco e vocêpode tomar um gole.” disse Mindy, que jáhavia acabado com seu cachorro quente e comia um pedaço da pizza de Danny.

"Ei, Min!" disse Danny.

“Estou grávida, além disso, vocêcome do meu prato o tempo todo" disse Mindy.

“Estácerta. Aqui, vocêpode ficar com tudo.” disse Danny.

"Obrigada, querido. Estou com muita fome.” Mindy disse dando nele um beijo rápido.

"Eca." Robbie disse com uma risada.

“Vocêéo próximo, homenzinho." disse Mindy, se inclinando na mesa e beijando o filho na bochecha. Robbie sóriu e continuou com seu cachorro quente.

Chloe, determinada a beber suco, decidiu que era melhor para ela, que comesse um pouco, então comeu um pedaço do cachorro quente. Um sorriso surgiu em sua face quando descobriu que gostava do cachorro quente e rapidamente comeu tudo sem um gole do suco.

“Essa éminha menina.” disse Danny, dando a ela o suco. Chloe tomou dois goles e empurrou para o irmão.

“Vocêpode ficar com o resto, Robbie. Papai estácerto, não precisamos de dois. Nosso suco em casa ébem melhor.” Chloe disse. Mindy sóriu.

“Essa ésua menina mesmo.” Mindy disse com um sorrisinho.

Eles acabaram de comer, e para o deleite de Chloe e Robbie, foram ver os elefantes seguidos pelos leões. O segundo passeio ao zoológico definitivamente foi muito melhor que a anterior.

A próxima visita deles ao zoológico não aconteceria por mais três anos.

Chloe e Robbie tinham agora oito anos e sua irmã Piper tinha três. Essa era a primeira vez de Piper no zoológico. Ela estava tão animada que praticamente pulava pelas paredes desde que sua mãe e pai disseram que finalmente iriam. Tudo que tinha a ver com animais imediatamente tinham sua atenção. Sr. Pescoço e ursinho marrom agora pertenciam a ela e ela dormia com os dois todas as noites. Ela inclusive alternava qual levar para a pré-escola.

Piper iria brincar de princesa com Chloe sóse Chloe prometesse brincar de zoológico com Piper. De vez em quando Robbie iria brincar com as duas, mas ele geralmente ficava entretido com seus Legos, lendo livros sobre como as coisas funcionam ou desenhando. Ele era um pequeno artista. Chloe não ligava para livros, mas era muito ativa. Ela amava cantar e fazia balé, hip hop e jogava futebol. Mindy nunca imaginou ser uma mãe do futebol. Apesar dela não se encaixar na norma do título, ela e Danny alternavam os treinos e jogos de Chloe. Quando Mindy ia era principalmente pelos lanches e para fofocar sobre celebridades com algumas das outras mães e também para tirar fotos e fazer vídeos de Chloe. Quando Danny ia, ele se envolvia ativamente. Ela não tinha certeza de como, mas Danny acabou sendo assistente do técnico. Ele também praticava passos de dança com Chloe em casa. Mindy chegava em casa e os encontrava fazendo piruetas na cozinha. Piper tinha tentado balé, mas não tinha gostado muito. Ela havia falado para os pais que preferia ter cachorros, como o padrinho Morgan.

Robbie às vezes ia às aulas de hip hop com Chloe. Ele era muito bom também, mas tinha mais interesse em desenhar. Ele e Chloe ainda eram muito próximos. Como a mãe Chloe era um pouco gorducha, mas todas as crianças da escola sabiam que não podiam mexer com os gêmeos Castellano ou arriscavam levar um soco na cara. Mindy também ensinou todos os filhos a aceitar eles mesmos como eram e serem orgulhosos de suas origens. Todos eles eram sociáveis e tinham suas redes de melhores amigos.

“Jáestamos lá?" Piper perguntou do seu assento no carro.

“Ainda não, certo pai?" Chloe perguntou de seu assento ao lado de Piper.

“Nós estaremos láquando vermos a placa do zoológico." Robbie, que estava sentado na posição oposta a Piper, disse.

Mindy sentava na cadeira da frente, adormecida. O caminho para o zoológico não era tão longo, mas ela ainda conseguia dormir. Danny dirigia e sorria olhando para trás para os três filhos. Ele pensou em quando os gêmeos haviam nascido e no ano que levou para conceber Piper. Ele então olhou para sua mulher adormecida, pensando em outro momento quando ela dormia e ele dirigia. Ele pensou sobre o quanto eles haviam caminhado para chegar nesse ponto. A vida não ficava melhor que isso. Valia a pena o preço dos ingressos e a comida cara para passar um tempo com sua família, para ver os sorrisos no rosto dos filhos e ouvir a alegria em suas risadas. Ele chegou no zoológico, encontrando vaga de estacionamento antes de acordar a mulher.

"Min, acorde, estamos aqui.” Danny disse gentilmente tocando-a.

“Acorde, mamãe. Vamos ver os animais!" disse Piper, saltando de seu assento.

"Huh, o quê? Estou acordada. Estápronta, bebê?" disse Mindy, sentando e olhando para o banco traseiro.

"Sim!" disse Piper, mexendo a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

“Posso levar meu livro de desenho? Quero desenhar alguns animais.” Robbie perguntou enquanto desapertava o cinto e saia do carro.

“Sim, mas não o tempo todo. Vocêtem que passar um tempo com a gente também." Mindy disse, bagunçando o cabelo dele. Robbie era quase a imagem do pai, com a excessão de que tinha pele mais escura e cabelo cacheado. Todo o resto era Danny.

"Mãe, não mexa no meus cachos.” Robbie disse, tocando seu cabelo.

"Oh, por favor. Eu mal toquei.” Mindy disse com um sorriso.

"Mamãe, vamos entrar agora!" Piper disse impacientemente puxando o vestido da mãe.

“Vamos em um segundo.”disse Danny, trancando as portas.

“Antes de entrarmos, todo mundo lembra das regras?" Mindy perguntou.

“Sem correr. Temos que ficar juntos.” disse Chloe.

“Se vocês disserem que éa hora de ir embora, sem reclamações." Robbie disse.

“E eu tenho que segurar a mão da mamãe ou do papai o tempo todo.”Piper disse, lembrando orgulhosa.

"Bom, agora podemos entrar.” disse Danny, depois de Piper segurar sua mão esquerda e a mão direita de Mindy.

A família então entrou no zoológico, aproveitando os animais e as apresentações e atéa comida muito cara. Eles acabaram conseguindo um ingresso anual e voltaram sempre que podiam, para a alegria de Piper.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenha gostado. Eu realmente adoro escrever para Chloe, Robbie e Piper, e haverá mais deles em “Vivendo felizes para sempre", não sei quando vou ser capaz de atualizar isso, a vida ficou ocupada, mas vou atualizar quando puder e estou anotando lembretes em termos de tópicos para serem explorados a seguir nessa série. Você pode me seguir no tumblr em mindiangrowl e também no twitter Jenny @mindiangrowl  
> -MG


End file.
